Her Smile
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ ShikaIno ] Seeing her smile was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.


**Title: Her Smile  
****Author: MyFallenAngel / fallenangel172  
****Fandom/Couple: Naruto / ShikaIno – Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino  
****Theme: -15hugs- #1 - Teddy Bear  
****Rating: PG  
****Warning: nothing yet :)  
Note: also posted in the following LJ comm: 15hugs and shikaino x)**

_--_

_Dedicated to the LJ communities: **15hugs** and **shikaino,** also to my ShikaIno readers. Thank you for the support, it's greatly flattering x)_

_--_

On the morning before Ino's birthday, they talked and he learnt what she wanted for her birthday present.

"My parents won't be here for my birthday." She said.

But he wasn't surprised because sometimes he was just too lazy to be surprised, or either he already knew that her parents were assigned to a specific infiltrating mission of where the family's main jutsus: mind manipulating, was greatly needed. So he replied, "Oh."

She looked at him in the eye and grinned, "I'd be home alone all day - no missions, no parties..."

He simply stared at her, silently asking.

"I don't really care." She told him boldly, "It's just my birthday, it's nothing impo-"

"Ino." He interrupted, "What do you want for your birthday?"

She looked surprised - surprised that he knew she was lying, and also surprised that he bothered to ask.

All the same, it was sweet of him, so she answered him. "Shika, I want someone to hug me." She whispered, her eyes twinkling as she leaned closer to him, "... and maybe, for me to hug as well."

He only nodded and continued the conversation with other topics, but little did she know that his genius mind was already ticking off some wild ideas.

--

There were times, in his life, where he had seen her trying to be stronger. She didn't exactly know how, for she had been almost dependent for a kunoichi's size, but she didn't exactly fail, either.

--

On the night of the same day, Shikamaru got an idea of what to give to her.

"Hmm, I think I still have it around here..."

He rummaged through the things in the room. It was a room where his family kept useless things, more like a storage room of some sort. His movements stopped right when he touched something soft, almost silky - like a feather.

A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Gotcha."

--

On the morning of her birthday, he chose to endure on being humiliated and embarrassed by their best friend: Chouji.

"It's troublesome." He complained, holding _the_ object.

"Why are you doing this, then?" Chouji asked, opening a bag of chips.

Shikamaru looked at him plainly. He didn't need to think twice to answer, "Because she's important to us." He replied hesitantly, before correcting himself, "To _me._"

"Isn't she troublesome?"

"Yeah, that too." He agreed, and that was when he looked more troubled than he would ever be, "All the same, I think I love her."

Chouji stopped munching his chips. "Think?" He asked innocently, his eyebrows rising in wonder.

Shikamaru smiled for the first time that day. Once again, he corrected himself. "I _know_ I do." He said, and that was enough for Chouji.

There were also times in his life where he had realized that he loved her, sometimes too much that it hurt, but it was all enough for him to endure.

--

On the night of her birthday, he sneaked into her house ever so silently, as light as a shinobi should and would, just to surprise her.

She was watching a channel on the TV that time, munching a whole bag of chocolate chip cookies, and each time her teeth met, the sound got louder and louder.

She was trying to ease down the silence, he _knew_.

"Who's there?" Her kunoichi skill and senses took over right after he stepped into the corridor. He saw her shadows taking out a kunai and readying it between her fingers, but then she studied his chakra and smiled brightly, "Shika? I know you're there. Please come out now?"

So he did. From the shadows he came out, stepping into the terrors of the light.

Ino's jaw dropped instantly of what was beheld before her very eyes: her lazy-assed teammate, looking bored but still contented, in a **_pink_** teddy bear costume.

Her bright blue eyes darted around the costume, and he could almost see what she was thinking - _oh, shit._

_Is that a teddy bear? Is that the... ears? Is that the stomach? Why is it... **pink**?_

He coughed, grabbing back her attention. He held out his hands from his back, revealing what he brought for her as a special gift from himself. It was a bouquet of roses, all bright red in color, all nice scented.

"Umm." He began, but then he found that he was speechless, so he said the simplest thing he could think of, "Hi, Ino."

She smiled beautifully. "What is this supposed to mean?" She asked brightly, receiving the flowers then laying them down ever so softly on the mahogany coffee table.

He tensed up, even though was pretty prepared for the question. His paw (it was supposed to be a hand, but was covered with the costume he was wearing) moved slowly to find her hand, and when he had he held it up against his cheek softly - and then, he moved her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against her cool, soft skin.

"Happy birthday." Two simple words.

Ino was caught in surprise. She blushed, which only resulted in making him a bit embarrassed even more.

"Is this because I told you I want someone to hug?" She asked him gently, her voice sweet.

"Yes." He replied, husky - whether he intended it or not. "And just so you don't have to celebrate your birthday alone..."

She leaned closer to him, almost touching but not quite.

"... I'll be with you."

Tonight.

_Today, tomorrow..._

_... always. _

It was not exactly a lovey-dovey confession, but he meant it. He leaned forward, and let his arms made their way up to her waist, then embraced her so softly, so carefully - treating her like fragile porcelain...

... and that was when she looked up with teary eyes.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

--

The best thing that had ever happened in his life - whether he admitted it or not - was seeing her happy smile.

--

**The End**

--

**A/N**: That was it x). Please review – I'm trying on a different style to see whether this fits me or not… So how was it? This might not be my best work, but... -sweatdrops- Ahaha, I don't have any reasons xD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
